VOX Box: Turtle Power 1
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Splinter Location * The Turtle Lair, Star City, OR * April 28th 2016, 0417 Local Time VOX Archive * Michelangelo: muffled music, beat-boxing, fingers taping on shell * Raphael: footsteps Earth to Mikey... * Michelangelo: muffled music, beat-boxing, fingers taping on shell * Raphael: whack, clatter, music playing * Michelangelo: Hey, those are my headphones! music stops * Raphael: clatter Yeah? Go fetch! clatter * Michelangelo: Dude, that was rude... and totally uncool. * Raphael: Wrong. It was rude. True, but still cool. Cool, but rude. chuckle * Michelangelo: sigh I assume you disturbed my meditation for a reason? * Raphael: Meditation was it? Sounded like you were listening to video game soundtracks again. * Michelangelo: It relaxes me. So what gives anyway? * Raphael: Yeah, I just got home but Donnie sent me this text on my shell-phone. You're wanted in the kitchen, Mikey. * Michelangelo: Why? * Raphael: screentap That human girl woke up. screentap She's talking with Splinter in the kitchen. screentap * Michelangelo: Yeah... Okay... and? * Raphael: screentap And there's pizza. * Michelangelo: clatter, bare footsteps Way to bury the lead, Raph. * Raphael: scoff Whatever... footsteps * Raphael/Michelangelo: footsteps: 2 instances * Splinter: Ah, there's the last two sons now. Michelangelo and- * April O'Neil: Raphael. I remember... Why'd you keep the names I gave you? * Splinter: It seemed fitting, and in those early days my memories came to me much slower than my instincts and education. I could not recall the names I had given them originally and so the names you gave them seemed fitting. I also had a classical education as Hamato Yoshi and the most influential artists of the Renaissance seemed to be a great honor. As time went on, and my memories returned to me in more detail, I saw that they had already grown accustomed to their names. There was no point in changing them. * April O'Neil: And your own name? * Splinter: They knew me as splinter. In my heart, I may be Hamato Yoshi but "Splinter" has become another word for "father" in this family. * Raphael: bare footsteps Oh, he's already taken her down this road, eh? chair sliding on floor, clatter All aboard for crazy town. * Leonardo: Can it, Raph. * April O'Neil: Oh, uh, Raphael doesn't believe in this whole reincarnation story? * Raphael: It's a whole bunch of hocus-pocus to me. * April O'Neil: I'll admit, as my father raised me to be a scientist, I have my doubts; but we're in a city that was not so long ago infested with demons. Well, at least I think we're still in Star City. It's admittedly rather difficult to pinpoint without any windows down here. * Donatello: We're still in Star City. * April O'Neil: Thanks, uh, Donatello. But, like, I was saying... It's rather difficult for me to accept demons and mutant turtles exist but draw the line and dismiss the idea of reincarnating ninja masters. * Raphael: Yeah, well, you do you. I'll stick to what I know. * Leonardo: And what's that, Raph? * Raphael: I know I can kick your shell, Leo. * Leonardo: scoff I seriously doubt that. * Raphael: You pick the time and place. * Leonardo: How about right here and right now? * Raphael: Oh, you're on! * Leonardo: Yeah? Good. Let's do this then. * Splinter: You two, stop it. Not in front of our esteemed guest. Have you no shame? * unison: Raphael: ''Sorry.'' Leonardo: Apologies. * Michelangelo: footsteps, clatter, cardboard lid opening, sniff, sniff sigh Oh, come to papa! chomp, gulp, satisfied sigh * April O'Neil: I can't believe you guys eat pizza. * Michelangelo: gasp Wait... You don't like pizza? * April O'Neil: What? No... chuckle I like pizza. I'm just... I didn't... I wouldn't have guessed turtles ate pizza. * Donatello: What did you think we ate? * April O'Neil: I... I don't know. I guess... I never really thought about it. chuckle * Leonardo: You took care of us when we were hatchlings. What did you feed us then? * April O'Neil: chuckle Wow, huh... I haven't really thought about that. I think I just fed you whatever I could find. chuckle Oh, you know what, I think I might have fed you pizza back then. Not all the time, just once or twice. * Michelangelo: You introduced us to pizza? * April O'Neil: Uh, maybe... I can't remember exactly. It's been a while... but... yeah, probably. * Michelangelo: silence: 4.3 seconds * April O'Neil: Uh...Is he okay? * Donatello: I think she broke Mikey, guys... * Raphael: chuckle Hard to break something which never really worked to begin with. * Michelangelo: Guys... Don't just sit there. We have a goddess sitting in our kitchen. bare footsteps Look at all these empty pizza boxes! This place is a mess! clatter Please forgive me for this, your worshipfulness. If I had known, I would have made this place present- * April O'Neil: I don't know if this is necessary, Michelangelo- * Raphael: Yeah, stop it, Mikey. You're freakin' April out. Just shut up and sit- * Leonardo: Hold on, Raph... Weren't you just complaining about how hard it is to get Mikey to do chores? * Raphael: Oh, yeah... That's right. clears Oh, Mikey, make sure you get those funky smelling ones in the corner there, too. * Michelangelo: Oh, right! Thanks, Raph! footsteps * April O'Neil: chuckle Wow, he really likes pizza, huh? * Donatello: Yeah, he has a severe case of pepperoni on the brain. * April O'Neil: giggle I can't believe this is all really happening. pause, exhale, silence: 5.6 seconds Why am I laughing? My dad's in a coma- * Splinter: April- * April O'Neil: No, my dad's in the hospital, clinging to life, and meanwhile I'm down here in the sewer eating pizza with my childhood pets? pause Oh, wait... No, I know what this is. I'm the one in the coma and this is all a messed up nonsensical trauma-induced dream, isn't it? * Splinter: sigh April, I understand that this is quite the paradigm shift you're experiencing, but I assure you that you're not dreaming. * Leonardo: You cannot beat yourself up, April. * Donatello: It's called survivor's guilt, it's a perfectly natural response- * April O'Neil: Survivor's guilt? As in... gasp I survived and my dad didn't? sob * Donatello: What? No, I didn't- sigh Crap. I put my foot in my mouth again, didn't I? * Raphael: sigh Hey, April... I just came back from the hospital. Your dad is fine. He's banged up, sure. He's in a coma, but he's stable. The docs think he'll make a full recovery eventually- * Splinter: And until he does, we shall keep him and you safe. * April O'Neil: H-how are you going to keep us safe? * Raphael: I got a friend. His name is Casey Jones. He's staying with your father for now. * April O'Neil: Okay, but he's got to go home at some point, right? What then? What about me? They know where I live! * Splinter: I don't think you're the actual target, april... But we will not take chances with your life. You are welcome to stay with us. * Leonardo: Stay with us? * Splinter: We have that extra bed. We can put that in my study. * Donatello: What about her father? * Splinter: I think we can help Casey keep an eye on Dr. O'Neil. We might also want to consider calling your friends. * Donatello: You want me to call Green Arrow? Right. Okay, I can see if Felicity can put us in contact. Maybe we can meet tonight at the usual spot. * April O'Neil: Whoa, wait... You guys know Green Arrow? giggle Can I, maybe, y'know... meet him? giggle Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power Prelude. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:The Turtle Lair/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances